Reflections in the Water
by Shy-Baby-Stories
Summary: Rin is a poor jewish girl living in a poor village, when she is captured and asked to marry the Lord, and she falls in love, but when his brother haunts her dreams and her life, will she be able to leave behind Sesshomaru and her family? R&R please
1. Blood is Stupid

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Rin**** or ****Sesshoumaru**** or any other InuYasha character.**

**Reflections in the Water**

**Summary: ****Rin**** is the d****aughter of a ****jewish**** man. But, when she is captured and chosen to marry the Lord of the Western Lands, she realizes that his brother hates Jews and has a plan to kill her. Now she has to save her Jewish family living there, before her in-law get's there first.**

Walking underneath the falling sakura, she walked. Her feet were sore, and she had blisters and cuts on her arms and legs. She wore nothing fancy. Just a checkered red and white yukata with a light green obi. Her head was down. Very rarely has anyone ever seen her anywhere else, except walking under the sakura. It was said, that when she was younger her father wrote her a beautiful bible in Hebrew. Even if she was half Japanese, she loved that bible like it was her daughter. It was the only book she would ever read. She was offered different books, multiple times, but she always refused.

She stopped. She looked around. Her dark chocolate eyes scanning the area. She saw no one. She scanned again, still nothing was there. She leaned her head on a sakura tree's trunk. Suddenly, tears streamed from her face. Underneath her, was a little rock, it was her father's grave. She was crying, and the more she stood there, the more she cried. Her silky hair fell to her side, and she was constanly brushing it away. She tears stained her red and white kimono, and she cried harder. She was no embrarrsed thinking that everyone could hear her cry. She ran home that night.

The next day she had hung her yukata out to dry. She had washed it, not knowing how her blood stain had gotten there, but it had. She thinks it's because maybe she was sleep walking and cut her wrists, thinking that she was awake. This wasn't the first time this had happened. She was quite used to waking up and finding blood on her wrists or on her legs. Today was just another day. Nothing amazing happening here.

But, that was about to be proven wrong when suddenly from the corner of her eye, she saw what she thought what she thought to be a horse. And looking closer, it was a horse. A huge black one with some white spots near it's face, the driver… the driver was scary. He looked angry, and her yelled something out to the other horse, which was behind her. She wasn't thinking at the moment, and did the most foolish thing anyone would think of if they're in her situation. She turned back o look at the other horse, and she soon felt a hand at her waist. The soldier on the black horse she sweeped her off the ground and onto the back of the horse. She was then tied, hand to foot hopelessly. She did not know where they were going, or why. But, wherever she was going, it wouldn't be fun. Or… That's what she thought…

--

**Forgive me, this chapter was short. I promise ****you,**** in the next chapter we will surely give you more information and make it longer.**


	2. Dreams Are Stupid

**Ok, this is the second chapter… I still don't own any of the InuYasha characters used in this fanfiction. And if I did, I wouldn't be here writing this, I would be in Japan…DUH!**

Still running through the forest, they came to a stop at a large palace of some sort. She shivered. She had remembered seeing something like this when she was younger. Her father used to tell her stories about this place. He would say,

"Rin, you know there's a place out there for us Jews. I'm sure Rin, you'll see it. I can tell you this much…You alone will see it, and live there. But, you cannot forget the others, you will soon have to bring them there too."

That was one of his favorite things to repeat before he died. Rin missed him a lot. And that was the very thing that kept her going through the rest of this story. Now, reader's please remember that… it will be important later in the story.

Inside the palace, was gold. That's all you could see. Everything, every single thing was made of pure gold. She smiled. There was a group of young girls that looked her age. They were standing in the middle of the cathedral. Rin decided to join them. They were all chatted about something. Rin did not understand because she came late, but she soon understood it all when the Lord of the Western Lands came down those lovely golden steps. He was going to chose a bride. Every girl was dressed in fine linens and silks. Honestly, Rin was not jealous, in fact far from it, she thought they looked beautiful. Some of the girls in the group with the finest silks looked at her and turned her head, said something, and the whole group started laughing.

When the Lord came down those shining stairs, everything, including the singing birds outside, had shut up. His hair was long, at least past his knees. It was silver, and extremely silky. Mabye more shiny than every kimono those girls were wearing combined. No wonder he liked gold. That was the color of his eyes. They sparkled like stars in the sky. She couldn't help but stare. She seemed transfixed with his gaze. He looked at her, then toward the other girls. Rin was the only one in the room with no silk, no linen. Even the Lord wore a beautiful silk robe.

Rin only concentrated on his eyes, so she did not realized the marks on his face. He had deep red stripes on his cheeks, and a dark blue cresent on his forehead. When he turned, so did his hair, it moved like the wind, gentle, yet powerful.

He talked with one of the guards, and gave a signal, telling us to follow him.

We followed him and he brought us to a large door. He cracked the door, enough for us to peek inside. Inside was filled with treasure.

" This is my Treasure Room. I keep all of my valuables in here. You may take whatever you want, this is for your one on one talk with me. But, if you are not chosen you will return the things you have chosen." Said the Lord. So, we did as he said. The room was dark, and the only light was that from the candles that hung from the walls in various spots. All you could see is gold and treasure, but if you looked carefully, you can maybe see a little pinch of stone. While the other girls ran around in the room, going wild and taking all the most exspensive jewelry there, the Lord watched the girls pick what they wanted, and studied their behavior. But, when he saw Rin, she was looking at a little diamond hanging from a gold necklace. He wondered why she was fiddling with it. It was the cheapest thing in his collection. He stood staring at her, Wondering if she would really take the cheap thing. She was trying on the necklace, when she noticed him staring at her. She looked at him, and he looked away. If she did not know better, she wouldn't saw him blushing.

Once all the girl had made their decisions, he led them out of the dark golden room, into his own, and from his own to his closet. His closet was half the size of his room, and It was also filled with gold. In the very very back of his closet was another closet, filled with silk kimonos completely made for the new queen. The other girls fought over the most beautiful or expensive. But, Rin could care less, she picked a long soft pink kimono with light yellow flowers, and sky blue butterflies. She loved that kimono the moment she laid eyes on it. It reminded her of her mother. Her mother died when she was only 7, but she still remembers her touch. Her mother wore a kimono like this when she was alive. The Lord was confused. He wondered why Rin kept choosing the cheap things, or the plain things. She knew that he was watching her, so she did not look back this time.

Once again, all the girls had finished picking their items. And the Lord said,

" Now that everybody is done, I will have my conversation with all of you one on one first thing tomorrow morning, so be ready." And with that, he left, and the guards led us to our rooms.


	3. Love is Stupid

**Author's Notes: This chapter may be a little shorter, or not as good of quality as the other chapters, this is the result of typing while driving. ()**

In her room, she thought about her litttle pink kimono. All of the other girls were trying them on, and wearing them all around their rooms. Rin was the only girl who did not wear it, she waited till the Lord called them down for a one on one talk. The other girls had been in the mirror working on their hair, and putting on make-up that they happened to have brung with them. Rin wasn't going to wear any make-up. For,she had none. Her family was far from rich, and could not afford make-up of any sort. It did not matter to Rin, she never grew up with it, so she did not feel comfortable with it on, anyways.

As Rin lied on her bed, the guard came in, and called her down to the Lord's room. She put on her pink yukata, and left her hair down. The guard stared at her. The other girls he had seen, had their hair up in fancy buns, and styles. He shrugged it off, and took her to the Lord's room.

Inside his room, he was sitting on his bed, wearing a beautiful blue shirt. It was partly undone so you could see his abs. He looked extremely hot. His hair seemed somewhat wet. It wasn't in the low ponytail like it normally was. Rin walked up to him, and sat in the chair next to him.

"Are you, okay, Milord?" she asked.

"hm?" he was a little comfused. Not one single girl has asked him that. They ussually always said, 'hi' or 'hello, milord' Not this one,  
she seemed to actually care. It was shocking. "I'm fine." he said. He looked away.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"What does it matter to you?" he snapped. He at first thought he thought she was being too curious, but then, he realized she cared. He turned his head, so their eyes met. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with worry. There was some sort of fear in her eyes too. He then realized that they were slowly filling with tears. She was about to start crying.

"Don't start crying. I know you were just wondering about me." he took his hand, and brought it to her face, and with his thumb, he wiped away her tears that were on her cheek. Rin has never had anyone wipe away her tears for her. She was always alone, and had to wipe them by herself. She was so overcome with comfort, she threw herself on him, and started crying harder. She rubbed her head against his shoulder and sobbed. His arms were around her, as he tried his best to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Milord." she said between her sobs.

"Please, call me Sesshomaru"

"W-what"

"What is your name"

"Oh, I'm Rin"

"Rin... Lady of the Western Lands. Sounds beautiful." Sesshomaru said. He was implying that she was to be his bride. Tears filled in Rin's eyes once again.

"Oh, yes! It's sounds lovely!" she said. She smiled, and hugged Sesshomaru. "This reminds me of my bible. When Queen Ester met the King."

"What? You can read?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course I can! How do you exspect me to write all those stories if I can't read? Oh. You can't read?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru turned his head. That, to Rin, was indecation that he could not read. She felt a little sorry for him. He was Lord of the Western Lands, but he grew up with everybody reading things to him, so he never had to read, and now even this poor story writer can read, and he cannot.

"If you want, I can read the story to you. We can read one chapter each day"

"If it will make you happy, you can read two chapters each night before I go to sleep." he said.

"Ok, shall we start tonight?" asked Rin

"No. We will have to start after the wedding. Let me show you the dresses." and he got up from his bed, and grabbed Rin's hand, and took her back to the closet with the beautiful yukatas and kimonos. But, inside a secret entrance, there was another closet, filled with white kimonos and yukatas. It was the wedding closet.

"Chose whatever, they all belong to you now, anyways." he said in a low voice. He left the room and let her try on all the dresses. Rin loved them all, but her favorite was a long white geisha kimono. It was kinda plain, but she loved it with her heart. She decided she would wear that for her wedding.

When she went back into his room. Sesshomaru was lying down on his bed. He was on his stomach, his legs were stretched out, and his arm was bent, as if he were using it as a pillow. The other arm had fell off the side of the bed. Rin slowly apporoached him. The closer she got, the more she heard his quiet, yet heavy breathing. He had fallen asleep. She smiled, and touched his face, gently. He didn't move. Rin laid the dress down on the chair next to his bed. Then she yawned, and took off the little pink yukata, and put on one of his long shirts, and laid down next to him on his bed. She sighed heavenly, and closed her eyes. She too, had fallen asleep.


	4. Weddings Are Stupid

**Author's Note: Ok, this chapter will be somewhat cute. So I'm just warning you now, if you don't like extreme cuteness,  
just back away slowly, and don't even start reading the first chap. Ok, Are you gone? No? Then GET OUT! Gone now?  
Ok, you must really like cuteness, go on... start reading!  
BTW, There will be some blood close to the end of the chapter.**

**----------------**

She woke up next to the still sleep, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had not moved at all. He was still in the same postistion since she saw him last night. She slowly got up from the bed, and walked around it, so she was in front of Sesshomaru. She bent over, and in his ear, she whispered.

"Boo"

There was no reaction. She felt a little disappointed. She loved scaring people. She took her fingers, and brung them close to his nose. She flicked him. His eyes snapped open. He stared at her.

"Wakey Wakey!" She said. She waved her hand in his face.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, as he sat up from the bed.

"Because, you needed to wake up. How else was I gonna wake you up?" she said.

"Do you know how exspensive that shirt is?" he said pointing to her shirt, which had many partly undone buttons.

Rin looked down, and blushed. She almost imediatly turned around and buttoned every button up. Sesshomaru sat there watching her with that blank stare of his. Rin turned around, her face was still a little red. Sesshomaru smiled, and hugged her. She hugged him back, and her little red blush had rushed off her face, and turned to a light pink.The morning sunlight fell through the curtains and the broke their romantic hug for a few minutes.

" I'm going to get dressed now, Sesshomaru." said Rin in a gentle voice. And she walked away to the closet and closed the door. Sesshomaru sat on the bed, and waited. A few minutes later, Rin came out with her white kimono and golden yellow obi. It was Rin's Shiro-maku. (Wedding Dress). Sesshomaru smiled somewhat, and got up from the bed and walked into the closet. When he came back he was wearing a lovely blue Nagajugan. (undershirt/garments). His Michiyuki (overcoat) was light perwinkle. His hair was down and it went past his knees. He wore matching blue hakama pants.

"That's your wedding outfit?" Rin asked. She giggled slightly because his outfit was beautiful, but... he always wore an outfit like that. She was exspecting something a little more safisticated.

"You exspected something better?"

"No just more... i don't know...complicated"

"Complicated...how?" he asked.

" I don't know. Just a little more... fancy"

"Fancy? Why"

"Ok, you win. You can wear it." Rin sighed. Sesshomaru still had that blank exsperission. Rin walked toward the doors to break the news to the other girls. Sesshomaru stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. He shook his head. Rin took that as 'no, don't tell them, I'll do it.'. Rin backed away from the door. Sessjomaru stepped in front of her, and opened the door.

"Wait here." he said, and he closed the door behind him. Rin waited. She grew tired of being in his room. Even if she has only stayed there for two days, it seemed so familiar already. She sat by the window, and figured now, that almost every girl must hate her so much.

"I'm stupid." she mummered. "Love is stupid. It's crazy. I shouldn't be in love. This could turn out horrible." She got to her knees and prayed. She prayed that she was doing the right thing. Sesshomaru came back into the room, and asked Rin,

"Do you have any family? To attend the wedding?" asked Sesshomaru. Rin doesn't like to talk about her family much, it makes her cry.

"No." she whispered. He never mentioned anything about her family after that.

The Wedding.

The Wedding was beautiful. Every person in the castle sat with their little gold outfits, in their little gold chairs, and their little gold crowns. Rin loved it. Every was gold, even the flowers. Then, since Rin had no family, Jakken had walked her down the ile. Jakken was somewhat shorter than Rin. (maybe a lot shorter...) So, Rin had to bend down in order to reach his arm. But otherwise, the wedding was perfect. Except for one thing. Blood is Stupid. While the two were at the alter, Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's dress. Confused at first, then his face started going pinkish. Rin was confused too, then she looked down on her dress. She was bleeding.

She looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, then back at her dress. Her time of month was on. She looked at the crowd on people all sitting in the little gold benchs. She flushed.

"I'm so sorry." she said, she covered her face with her hands, and started sobbing. Sesshomaru reached out his hands to grab her wrists, but she backed away, and started running towards the doors. She ran out the cathedral. Sesshomaru still had the blank experession, but he was worried. Rin kept running till she was outside, and in his sakura tree orchard. She wiped away her tears, and her make-up stained her face. She sat down on the little stone bench that was next to the giant sakura tree. She tugged at her hair, and then started rubbing it gently. She kept her head down, and she stared into a little puddle of water that was close to her feet. When she noticed Sesshomaru walking up toward her.  
She stared at him.

"Im sorry. I ruined the wedding." she whispered.

"You couldn't have stopped it." he said in his monotone voice. He sat next to her. He was quiet. She was quiet. There was a pregnant silence for a long time. Then Sesshomaru put his arm around her, he said,  
"It's cold out here, let's go inside, Rin." Rin at first refused. But, she was tired, and she wanted to go into her new bed with Sesshomaru, and she wanted to go to sleep. She could not pass that up. She followed him back inside.

When they were back in his room, Sesshomaru gave Rin another one of his Nagajugans. This time, it was an off-white color. Rin loved it though. Sesshomaru had put the other one in cold water, so the stain would come out. Rin sat on the bed, and Sesshomaru shooed her off, and put a little blanket on the spot where she slept/sat, so that she would not bleed through. Rin still felt somewhat embarrassed, but tiredness was more powerful than embarrasment, and she fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

Sesshomaru sat watching her, half hoping that she would not bleed through the blanket, and half tired himself. He laid down next to the sleeping Rin and rubbed her cheek. He watched her for what seemed to be all night, until the light shown through the curtains had he decided to sleep. And, he fell fast alseep..


	5. Beds Are Stupid

Author's Note: Ok, this chapter I hope will be a l little more entertaining. I might introduce a few new characters in the next chapter. There aren't any warning for this chapter., except for loads of blood.  
Have fun reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Rin was not there. He got up and walked into the closet. She was not there either. He got up, and walked toward the door, when he heard some sort of scrubbing noise. He backed away from the door, and walked toward the bathroom that was behind his bed. He slowly opened the door, and the scrubbing noises got louder. When he looked inside, he saw Rin with her knees on the floor, she was scrubbing something off the floor. He quietly walked up behind her. He looked down onto the floor. She was scrubbing blood off the floor. So far, it was not coming off. She paused. Then, Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. She stood up, her head down, and walked passed him into the bedroom. She walked towards his bed, and fell atop of it. Her head was buried in the covers. She didn't move after that.  
Sesshomaru walked toward her. He lightly touched her head, and she flinched somewhat, he continued stroking her head.  
His fingers ran through her scalp, her chocolate hair was soft, and silky. He then saw the light running through the shades from the window. He gently shoke her. She did not move. He stood to listen for a while. He heard her deep breathing, then he remembered the blood, and decided to let her sleep a little longer. He walked to the closet to get dressed. He wasn't sure what color to wear, so he put on his favorite color, as usual, blue. This time it was a dark blue, almost like the sky and night. His Nagajugan was a dark purple,  
he never really liked purple, but it was only the undershirt, so nobody could really see it. He stole a glance at the still figure of Rin on the bed. He smiled, and walked toward the window. Outside, he saw the sakura orchard. The pink blossoms fell swiftly down from the trees branches. If he didn't know better, he would've thought it was snowing. From behind him, he heard Rin moan. He turned his head, and saw Rin clutching her stomach. He walked towards her.  
She was grunting in pain. He couldn't do much for her. All he could do was give her some warm tea, and hope that she would get better. He rubbed her head, and got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen to get her some tea. Rin was still on the bed. Still clutching her stomach. She grunted on and off. When Sesshomaru came back, he had a little blue cup in his hand, steam rose from it,  
something hot was in it. "Drink this." said Sesshomaru, and he sat on the bed next to her, and handed her the little blue cup. Rin took the little blue cup in her hands and started drinking the tea. When she finished she gave the cup back to Sesshomaru, and he put it on the table that was on the other side of the bed. Rin flipped over so she was on her back. Her eyes were closed. Her hands were close to her head, and her fists were balled. She looked like a vunerable baby. Sesshomaru moved her arms, and started lightly rubbing her stomach. Rin fell asleep at his touch. Sesshomaru continued rubbing her stomach, when the door creeked open. And a tall man with thick long sliver hair, a lot like Sesshomaru's except the thickness. His eyes were gold, a lot like Sesshomaru's eyes. On his head, there sat two little white ears. "Excuse me, Milord, but there is a message from the Eastern Lord. He is downstairs waiting for for." "Wait for me downstairs, I'll be there in a minute." said Sesshomaru. He stroked Rin's stomach one last time before getting up from the bed, kissing her head, and leaving the room. Rin was still sleep, but as soon as he left, her stomach attacked her again, she clutched her stomach and moaned loudly. She woke up, covered in the sheets. She sat up, and looked down next to her,  
hoping Sesshomaru would be there. He wasn't. Rin's eyes widened. She put her feet on the ground, next to the bed, and stood up.  
But, in her pain , she collasped. She got into a fetal posistion, clutching her stomach. She cried out Sesshomaru's name. There was no anwser. She grunted, when the pain went away, she was too weak to get up, she closed her eyes, and went back to sleep. When Sesshomaru came back to check on Rin, she was on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. Sesshomaru ran to her side, he touched her. She was sleep again. The sheets were also covered in blood. He sighed, picking Rin up. He sat Rin down on the bed. And started wiping up the deep crimson blood pool. 


	6. Treatment is Stupid

**Author's Notes: There are no warnings for the next Chappie.**

* * *

Rin was still asleep when Sesshomaru had finally finished cleaning the blood pool. Sesshomaru wiped a drop of sweat from his brow, it had taken all morning to finish cleaning the spot. Sesshomar looked at the stilll figure of Rin on the bed. She sighed, before picking her up in his arms and taking her into the bathroom, and setting her down in the indoor hotspring. She didn't move, but her heavy breathing meant she was about to wake up in a few minutes. Sesshomaru smiled at her sleeping firgure, and walked out the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He went into the beroom, and ecided to make a new bed for Rin to sleep in, so she would not bleed in Sesshomaru's bed. He went into the golden Cathedral and walked out with the extra golden bench, and pulled it next to the window. he put atop of it a couple of futons, so if she ended up bleeding all the way through one, he other one could stop the blood from staining the bench. Atop of the futons he put a pair of black sheets. He sighed again, and looked at the light running down from the curtains.

When Rin woke, she felt somewhat dizzy, and found herself looking about and around at her surroundings, wondering how she got there. She looke down, she was in the indoor spring. She got up frm the water and walke towards the door, and started to creek it open. She opened the door all the way, and almost stepped out the bathroom,still soaking wet, when Sesshomaru said,

"What are you doing here? Did I tell you to come in? Go back in the water and let the blood drain out." He gave her a stern look, and turned his head. She gave him her little sad puppy experression before closing the door, taking her clothes off, and stepping back into the already somewhat red water. She stared at the huge white window in front of her. The spring to her, looked more like an oversized swimming pool. It was larger than three copies of her old house, combined. The water grew redder and redder. She stared at the long strings of blood that now surrounded her. She sighed.

When Sesshomaru finished her bed, and finished pulled the red sheets off his bed, he went into the bathroom to check on Rin. Rin was still sitting there, in the same posistion he left her, the only diffrence was that she had no clothes. He remembered that the Nagajugan that he had given her, was covered in blood too, so he walked into the closet, and pulled out a nice golden yellow kimono, with a light blue obi (sash). It was pretty plain, except for the little red buttterfly design. It was the warmest, and most exspensive kimono in his closet. Her went back into the bathroon, and gave Rin the kimono, and told her to put it on.

When Rin came out the bathroom, she lookedd beautiful in that kimono.

"Ok, Follow me, Rin" he said, and Rin followed Sesshomaru through the halls of the castle, and down the tunnels of the cathedral, from the main hallway, to the grand ballroom, to the dining area, to the dungeon, they walked till they were on the other side of the castle. They were going to meet somebody there. They stopped near a large door, and Sesshomaru knocked on it. Then, the door swung open, and there was the guy with thick silver hair, and the little white dog ears.

"Good Afternoon, Milord, and Lady," he said looking at Rin with an evil smile on his face, "Please come in." He said, and Sesshomaru and Rin walked into the room, the thick haired man closed the door behind them. Inside the room, was a large bed, it wasn't close to the size of Sesshomaru's bed, but it was rather large for one person. The bed had lovely red silk sheets, and various white pillows over it. Next to the bed were a couple of chairs, the chairs were nothing special, but they were lovely next to that bed like that. Rin smiled. The only thing that Rin did not like about the room, was that there was not much light. There were no windows, and the only light was that from a little candle that was hanging from the wall.

"Please have a seat, Milord." he said to Sesshomaru, "Now, are we checking up on the lady, today?" he asked after turning towards Rin. Rin glared at him. His eyes looked somewhat evil, like if given the chance, he'd love to just kill her on the spot.

"Yes. She has been having consistant bleeding, It's a little more serious. She's been bleeding over gallons of blood per day." Sesshomaru said. "Oh, Rin, this is my half brother, InuYasha. He also has some experience as a proffesional doctor." InuYasha smile at Rin.

"Nice to meet you, Milady." he said. Rin stared at him, not sure what to say. She looked at him, and waved a little. "Do you want me to look at it, Milord?" InuYasha asked. THen, he smiled at Rin, with his big evil smile. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, then back at InuYasha.

"I'll leave it to Rin whether she wants you to look or not." InuYasha stared at Rin. And Rin looked at Sesshomaru. She smiled, then looked at InuYasha.

"It'll only be quick, I won't touch anything." he said. Rin still didn't trust him. He had an evil aura around him. Sure, he was half demon, but it was a darker aura. She shivered at the thought, and shook her head, no. InuYasha's face became angry. His eyes darkened. He must've had a plan of some sort. She was too scared to think of what it was, so she slowly walked over to Sesshomaru, who was sitting in the chair by the bed. Rin's eyes became wide with fear, and she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed it tight.

"So, she doesn't want you to look, do you have any other sort of treatment?" asked Sesshomaru. InuYasha's face was less angier, and he grinned.

"Well, I can't give treament without full exzamination." he smerked.

"Oh now, Dear Brother, surely you do not need exzamination, haven't you come across this situatuion before? Or, surely someone with your expertations could solve something like this, no? he said. InuYasha hated to disagree to an accolade, but he had to exzamine her or his plan would be a fail. He sighed. If he disagreed to the accolade, Sesshomaru would easily sense some difference in him, and sensing difference leads to suspicion, and suspects are usually caught. He sighed again.

"You're right. Bring her to here tomorrow and I' ll see what I can do." he said in a calmer voice. He folded his arms and waited for Sesshomaru' s anwser. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, asking for her approval. Rin nodded.

"That'll be fine. I' ll bring her tomorrow morning, before the first clock tower bell can ring." He said in monotone. InuYasha nodded and they all headed for the door. InuYasha opened the door, and Sesshomaru and Rin left the room. Rin was honestly scared. This InuYasha character was a lot different than the other hanyous living in the castle, his aura was darker, it seemed. Much darker, would she be just going for a trip to the doctor? Or was there more to it?


	7. Fear is Stupid

ЪЧ Author s Notes: Well, I wasn t sure what to do with this chapter, but just a warning, there is no blood in this chappie. (). Please don t ask me why I always end the chapter with them in their room, going to sleep, because honestly, I have noo clue how/why I do that. Only in like three chapters out of 8 are chapters without an ending like that, but otherwise... Oh well, just read! ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru took Rin back across the castle. When they went back into the room, Rin went into the bathroom, and took a short bath. In the hot spring, Rin took a red binder, and put her hair in a bun, hoping it would stay dry. She sighed. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was in the closet choosing which of his Nagajugan he was going to wear for bed. he finally decided to wear a dark purple one, with the matching obi. He walked out of the closet with his purple Nagajugan on, and pulled the covers from the bed, and got in. He sat up for a while and waited for Rin to come out of the bathroom soon. He had not forgotten the stories she promised him every night. He was tired, but he waited, and waited.

Almost an hour later Rin came out of the bathroom. Sesshomaru smiled. Rin looked at him, and then walked to the closet to get her Nagajugan on. Her' s was a bright pink. She sighed before tugging at the binder in her hair, and letting it fall to her waist. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She walked over to the door, and opened it.

"I' ll be back." she said looking back at Sesshomaru. Then, she walked out of the bedroom closing the large dorrs behind her. She walked around the castle till she came upon the library. She looked through the " H" section till she came to find a holy bible. She gently pulled it down from the shelf. She could tell it hasn' t been read, beacause it took her a while to get the dust off. Layers and layers off dust were on it. Rin hugged the bible close to her chest and ran back to Sesshomaru' s room.

Sesshomaru was lying down on his back,his head was turned towards the door, and his arms were spread out, along with his legs. He looked like a child. Rin giggled somewhat, then slowly closed the door behind her as she cam in. She cover under the covers next to Sesshomaru and rubbed his head. She yawned. She did not want to wake him up now that he was asleep, so she got out of his bed, and walked over to hers on the other side. She yawmed again before putting her head on her pillow, closing her eyes, and going to sleep.

Rin woke up earlier than Sesshomaru. Maybe it's because she was in a different bed, that was much closer to the window, and when the light came in, it shone directly on her. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. she walked over the the mirror, then walked to the sleeping Sesshomaru, she looked at him. She yawned and walked over to the table by the bed. She picked up the bible, and carried it to the closet. She was tired and really didn't know what she was doing, so she put the bible on top of the highest shelf, and walked back into bed. She completely forgot about what she had done. She went back to sleep, only to be awakened about ten minutes later by the sound of the birds outside. She moaned and rose from bed once again. She rubbed her face with the back of her hand. Her long chocolate hair was clumped into seprate locks, and the locks stuck to her face. She put on a short lilac yukata with white flowers on it. Her obi was light emerald green. She wore it, why? Because, dear reader, green is Rin's favorite color. She loved green. Green and pink are the colors she loved most.

She looked in the mirror, and in the reflection, behind her stood a red eyed InuYasha. She gasped and turned around, quickly. Nothing was there. She dared herself to look at the mirror again, and when she did, InuYasha was not there, either. She let out a sigh of relief. She turned and walked out the closet. She walked toward the door, and grabbed the handle to open it, but a deep fear grew within her, and she couldn't leave the room. She got scared, and sat on the bed next to Sesshomaru. She waited for him to wake up. When he did wake up, he found Rin staring at him with er eyes wide.

"Are you awake?" she asked. He moaned. He wasn't sure if he were awake yet or not. But he opened his eyes, and sat up. His long silver hair was also stuck to his face. He wiped the long silver locks away and grabbed one of Rin's binder's from the table next to the bed, and put his hair into a ponytail. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked Rin. Rin shivered.

"I saw InuYasha in my reflection in the mirror, and when I turned around, there was nothing there, and when I looked into the mirror, he was gone." she shivered again, before throwing her arms around Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes tightly, as if she were about to get hit. He put his hand of her head, before he felt wetness on his shoulder. She was crying.

"It'll be okay, It was just your imagination. Nobody's going to hurt you." He said. She shivered again. "I promise." He rubbed her back, and let her relax for a while.

"But, when I said no to him...oh." she said as she closed her eyes. The very memory of the evil in his eyes was a little too much to bear. "oh...the evil in his eye." she said.

"Just try not to remember. Forget we ever had this conversation." Rin tried to forget, but the very aura of InuYasha, was very very hard to forget. She shivered again. "Are you feeling well?" asked Sesshomaru. He put his hand on her forehead. She was burning. "Why don't you lay down? I'll get you some cold water. You don't have to see him again if you don't want to, Rin. I won't force you." he said. Rin nodded, and walked over to her bed. She laid down, but it was hard to close her eyes. She left them open, and stared around he room. She looked at Sesshomaru who stared at her. He walked over to the door.

"Wait! Please don't leave me!!" she screamed. She threw the covers off of her her and ran to Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru sighed, his wife was turning into a child. He let her come with him.

"Trust me, Rin. You are fine. Nobody's going to kill you, okay?" he told her. She shivered, and looked at him. He turned his head, and they continued walking toward the kitchen. He had her sit down on the floor while he got her a glass of cold water. She watched his every move. She couldn't look away from him, he was her only protection. He walked back toward Rin, and gave her a little red cup. She took it in her little hands and started drinking it. when she finished she wiped her mouth and looked at Sesshomaru . Sesshomaru nodded, and stood up. He took Rin's hand, and walked her to the room.

"Okay, lay down for a few minutes. I'll be back" he said. Rin at first did not hear him, but when she heard the door creak, she gasped and looked at him with her little sad puppy look.

"You're leaving me? Wait for me!!" she screamed. She threw off the covers and ran to him. He sighed.

"Rin, you'll have to stay here. You're fine." He said.

"No, I want to stay with you. I'm scared!" She said in a trembly voice. He sighed again, and grabbed her hand and walked her back over to her bed.

"Rin, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? Now, you stay here and I'll be back, I'm just going to tell InuYasha that you're going to stay in bed for a few days." he said, his voice had a hint of annoyance. Rin shivered in fear of InuYasha. Maybe she shouldn't disagree with him. But, what if InuYasha wasn't in his room? What if he was in Sesshomaru's room, in the closet, under the bed? Rin screamed, and ran to Sesshomaru.

"No! Please don't leave me!!" she screamed. He sighed and let her come with him. This could turn out to be horrible. Sesshomaru thought to himself for a minute._ This is not good. How could I let something like this happen. I thought InuYasha stopped scaring people...oh well, maybe when Rin is sleep i will have a talk with him..._

They walked across the castle, past the kitchen, past the catherdral to the dungeon to where all the light of the castle disappeared. They walked into what seemed to be pure darkness. Rin shivered. Sesshomaru regretted having Rin come with him, but it couldn't really be helped. If he left her alone, InuYasha could scare her to death...**litterally**.

When they reached his door, Rin hid behind Sesshomaru's back, and Sesshomaru knocked on the door with caution. Maybe this was not a good idea, but he did so anyway, only to have InuYasha open the door. InuYasha smiled.

"Good evening, Milord. I thought that was a little strange, I was waiting for you all morning." he said smiling.

"InuYasha, Rin is not feeling well, she wants to see you another day." he said, but InuYasha ignored his words and saw Rin's little ponytail behind Sesshomaru's back.

"Is she hiding?" he said playfully. He peered around Sesshomaru's back, and Rin shifted uneasily to Sesshomaru's side like a scared child. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Aw, c'mere, Rin. Brother InuYasha won't hurt you." InuYasha said in a playful tone. But, his eyes turned into a bright red. His pupil had disappeared. He looked pure evil. Rin gasped, and hid her face in Sesshomaru's shirt. "What's her problem?" asked InuYasha.

"You are the problem. Quit scaring her, I can't even go to the bathroom without having her screaming or completely freaking out and asking me if she can come too." Inuyasha laughed.

"Gee, if that's why she's scared, just let her stay in her room for a while." InuYasha smiled.

"No, You'll kill her. Like you did to Kikyou." Sesshomaru whispered in a tone only InuYasha could hear, so he would not scare Rin with his words.

"I only killed her, because she deserved it." he whispered back.

"I grow bored of this. Promise to stope scaring Rin, so I can go back to my room."

"Fine, I promise." InuYasha whispered. Sesshomaru nodded, and took Rin's hand, and walked away. InuYasha nodded too, and closed the door.


	8. InuYasha is Stupid

Author's Notes: Ok, I decided that this story has to be changed to horror and romance. It's not really drama because I've written many dramas before, but non of them were this intense, so It's changing to horror. I hope you people don't mind horror. But if you do, then stop reading now!

----------------------------

Rin laid down in the bed. She was sweating, and her breathing became harder and harder by the minute. Sesshomaru could do nothing, InuYasha would probably laugh at her and scare her even more. Sesshomaru sat next to her. He sighed. Rin's breathing was slowly restored and she was breathing normal. She closed her eyes. She was too scared to fall asleep, but closing her eyes felt good. She sat there looking at darkness, thinking of abosoluty nothing. She loved that feeling. She slowly lost contiousness and fell asleep. As she slept Sesshomaru quietly left the room, it wasn't that he didn't love Rin, in fact it was far from that, but he did like having time to himself.

While Rin slept, suddenly from the darkness, a pair of red eyes appeared out of the dark, but how could that be? Her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes, and looked around. There was nothing there. She closed them again. The bright eyes were still there. Her eyes shot open, and she sat up. She walked over to Sesshomaru's bed, and felt the sheets. Nobody was there, she dared to look in the closet, she opened the door, and saw InuYasha's eyes staring into her soul.

Screaming, she ran back to the bed, and threw the sheets over her head. She was breathing hard, and sweating. She soon became very hot under the covers and slowly pulled them from her head. She saw those eyes again, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sesshomaru ran into the room, bursting through the doors.

"What is it Rin?!" he yelled. Rin was still screaming, she thought it was InuYasha who had busted through those doors. Her vision started to blur, and she said,

"Please, don't hurt me!!" her voice was shaky. Sesshomaru stared at her confused.

"Rin, I'm Sesshomaru." he said, approaching her slowly so she wouldn't end up hurting him. Rin stared at him for a few seconds, before running to him, and crying his name. He hugged her, and put her in his bed, she had stopped bleeding. Sesshomaru was angry, of course. Why would her ever trust InuYasha to stop scaring her. He couldn't leave Rin, even if she's sleep. He had to bring her with him, but if InuYasha saw her fear, that would make him happy and make him scare her even more. Why couldn't InuYasha be more civilized?

Sesshomaru sat with Rin, and she shivered. The sun started going down on the castle, and the sky became a light purple. Maybe, if he took Rin outside shhe would feel a little better. He took Rin's arm and walked her to the door, he opened it. They walked down the hall, past the golden cathedral and outside toward the sakura orchard. They sat on the little stone bench, and watched as the sun set.

"Rin, are you feeling better?" asked Sesshomaru. Rin nodded, and put her head on his shoulder.

"I want to go home." she said. And they both stood up, and walked back inside. Nobody knew that InuYasha was watching.


	9. Pregnancy is Stupid

Author's Notes: Okay, In this next chapter, the horror will get a little more intense. Prepare yourselves for some serious language, and mature content (ok, there will be noo lemons, 1. cause im not perverted and i don't write bout that type of stuff, and 2. cause if i tried, i'd probably suck at it since im a virgin, and i'm only 13.)

------------------

Rin was sleep when Sesshomaru woke up. Sesshomaru yawned and looked at Rin who was at his side. He sighed. Then, he started rubbing her forehead. After a while, Rin started to wake up, and she saw his face. She smiled at him. She was too tired to sit up, even if she just woke up. She rubbed her face in the covers, and sighed.

"Good Morning." Sesshomaru said to her. Rin looked at him.

"I'm going to get dressed now, Sesshomaru." said Rin, and she threw off the covers and hopped out of bed. She walked into the closet and put on a long yellow yukata, with a lovely blue obi. Sesshomaru wore a dark blue Nagajugan, and a lighter Michiyuki. When they both were dressed, they walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Rin wasn't really hungry, so all she ate was a small piece of okaki, and a glass of water. Seshomaru ate no breakfast, he was too angry at InuYasha to think of eating. While Rin ate, Sesshomaru had made a great discovery. He thought... _Maybe, it wasn't just Rin's body that made her bleed like that. Maybe, InuYasha had increased it by a lot in order for us to come to him so he could see Rin, and then scare her... _

Sesshomaru's face grew slightly pink with anger. Rin wondered about him. She wondered if he was okay. She put her cup down, and walked over to him, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try to be brave, okay? I'm sorry I was such a burden." She put her head down. Sesshomaru felt bad. It wasn't really her fault, InuYasha could scare even the bravest adult in a snap. He could make a lion afraid of caterpillars or even Sesshomaru himself afraid of everything. But, the reason InuYasha never tried to scare Sesshomaru, is because Sesshomaru can scare anyone just as well as InuYasha, maybe even better.

"It's okay, Rin. You weren't much of a burden." he said. "Come now, let's go. I need to have a serious talk with InuYasha." At that Rin's eyes became wide. She shivered. sesshomaru sighed. Maybe it would've been better if he never mentioned InuYasha's name.

"We're going to see InuYasha...?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Rin gulped, and tried her best to be brave, but what she did not know, was that she was already brave, it was just that InuYasha took some of it away. All she needed to do was take it back. They walked over the border of the light into the darkness of the end of the castle. Even though it was morning, InuYasha's hallway seemed very dark. Sesshomaru knocked on the door, and Rin stood bravely next to Sesshomaru, but when InuYasha opened it, Rin hid behind Sesshomaru's back, just like the last time. Sesshomaru sighed in his head and looked at InuYasha who was smiling.

"Oh, Good Morning Milord. Is she still scared?" he asked. Sesshomaru gave him a death gaze, and InuYasha stopped smiling. His eyes got angry at Sesshomaru. Why did he always have to ruin InuYasha's fun? InuYasha shook his head, and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "Milord, can I talk with her, alone for a few minutes?" he asked, before grabbing Rin's arm and pulling her into his room, and slamming the door on Sesshomaru. Rin screamed inside that dreaded room, and InuYasha cracked up laughing.

"That half-bred bastard!" he yelled. He slammed on the door with his fists. He completely regretted bringing Rin with him. When Sesshomaru had gotten the door to open, he ran inside, only to relize, that InuYasha had Rin locked in the closet, and it was locked from the inside. Only Rin could open it, if she could see. Rin as screaming and banging on the door. Sesshomaru swore under his breath.

"Damn." he said, and he tried to open the door, or at least break it down. He then figured, he could not break it down without injuring Rin. InuYasha's closet was very narrow, so Rin could end up squished under the weight of the door. Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin!" he yelled. "It's me, sesshomaru! Rin try to open the door, it's locked from the inside." There was no reply. Rin was no longer in the closet. He couldn't even hear Rin cry. With that, Sesshomaru would much rather have an injured Rin, than no Rin at all. He broke down that door in maybe less than a second. "Rin!" he yelled. There was still no anwser. Rin had disappeared. In his anger, Sesshomaru yelled, "DAMN HIM!!"

Meanwhile, Rin was actually unconsious in inuYasha's arms. InuYasha laughed at Sesshomaru's anger from afar. He looked at Rin. Rin was beautiufl, he had to admit, but she needed to die. InuYasha smiled. He knew that Rin wasn't that brave, but he'd never think that he'd scare her so much that she'd faint. He laughed again. He threw Rin over his shoulder and walked back into the castle. InuYasha walked into Rin's room, and threw her in Sesshomaru's bed. He took off her yellow yukata, and left her underclothes on. He then, put the cover over her. He laughed just thinking about Sesshomaru's reaction. Then he took out from his pocket, a little glass jar. The jar looked empty, but something must've must have been in it, judgung from the way InuYasha laughed. He tipped the jar over, and let whatever was in there spill over Rin.

Suddenly, the jar shattered in InuYasha's hand, InuYasha turned around to see Sesshomaru standing in the darkness. He had been watching InuYasha since he walked through those doors. InuYasha growled, and disappeared. Sesshomaru could care less where InuYasha went, his main focus was Rin. He walked over to Rin, and touched her hair.

"Rin." he said. Rin's eyes moved under her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around. Sesshomaru said nothing, possibly because he was too happy to say anything. Rin smiled.

"Sesshomaru." She sat up, the covers slid down her, and she suddenly felt cold. She looked down at her chest, only to find that her kimono was gone. She blushed and threw the covers back on her. Sesshomaru took her hand, and pushed her back slightly with his chest. Rin's eyes were now half lidded. They passionatly kissed, their tounges dancing with each other in their mouths.

It all stopped when Rin shot up from the bed, and started coughing. her cough seemed a little different though, it wasn't like your average cold cough. She covered her mouth with her hand. When she stopped she looked at her hand, which was covered in blood. Her skin became pale. Sesshomaru stared at her, and she stared at him. Her half lidded eyes slowly filled with tears. They were not tears of sadness, they seemed to be full of pain. She laid back down on the bed. She seemed to sink into a fetal posistion, she grunted. Sesshomaru looked at her, before getting out of the bed and walking towards the door. Rin was too weak to follow.

Sesshomaru walked to the library to look for a book on deadly diaseases. He found three but he only took the largest one. He walked back to the room. Rin was still on the bed in the same painful position. He studied Rin's face and her appearance. He looked through the book, rapidly flipping pages. The noise from the pages, made Rin open her eyes and look at Sesshomaru and the book. When Sesshomaru stopped he put his finger in the middle of the page.

"Tuberculosis." he said. Rin was at first confused, but she knew what tuberculosis was. Normally, her eyes would grow wide, but due to her sudden loss of strength. Sesshomaru looked at Rin with sadness in his eyes. Tuberculosis. That's a horrible word. A disease that effects the lungs, nervous system, and possibly the skin. Symptoms from Tuberculosis include pale skin, coughing up blood, and dizziness. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, then walked out of the room.

When he came back, he had a long sword in his hand. He sighed before walking over to Rin. rin looked at him, then saw the sword in his hand. She shrieked, and shut her eyes tight. He laid the tip of the sword on Rin's head, before swinging it down on her. Rin sat there, waiting for it to kill her. When nothing happened, she looked at Sesshomaru. He had the same blank expression that he usually wore when he is waiting for results. Rin was confused. She sat up, then she realized something...she actually sat up without any pain. She looked at Sesshomaru, then at her feet, then back at Sesshomaru. _It must've been his sword. Amazing. praise the Lord I'm still alive.._.Rin thought. She ran to Sesshomaru and lightly kissed him. He kissed her back, then they both became enchanted with love. Their kissing became more passionant as they made their way back to the bed. (AN: Remember, I'm not going into any details. I'm sorry, pervs)

Later that night, Rin was conceived. Her appetite grew, and she began sleeping more and more. Sesshomaru had already knew why, but Rin was still in the clouds. She has never had a child before, especially a demon child. As her stomach grew, she began to feel more worried. InuYasha could still haunt her dreams, she loved her unborn child, but InuYasha could easily take it away. Sesshomaru tried his best to make sure Rin was supplied with everything she needed, but she still felt like she was missing something. She often brushed it off and waited until she saw what she was missing. During the days if Rin's pregnancy InuYasha was nowhere to be found. Did he really leave the castle?


	10. Glass is Stupid

Author's Notes: Ok, I wasn't sure what to do now, since Rin is pregnant. But, I decided to introduce yet, another new character. 

------------------------------

During Rin's 8th month of pregnancy, Rin had been setting up a crib in her room for her new baby. She was not sure whether it was to be a boy or a girl. She was thinking of giving the baby a neutral name, so she would not be disappointed if she gave a boy name to a girl, or the oppisite. Rin could not think of a neutral name, so she came up with two names, one for a boy and one for a girl. Then, when she realized she was not capable of giving a demon baby a good name, she decided if it were to be a boy, she would let Sesshomaru name it.

Rin at first thought that this was a great idea. Not long after that, Rin gave birth to a boy. She did as she planned, and let Sesshomaru name it. Unfortunatly, Sesshomaru did not know any good names for the child. They both blushed in embrassement. That poor child...

Because neither Rin or Sesshomaru could name the child, Rin looked up a word in the dictionary. It didn't matter what the word was as long as it was fit for their child. She finally found him, and they both agreed on the name. His name was Mamoru, which meant Earth. Rin already loved that child with all her heart, what more could the baby ask of her?

That night, Rin rocked the baby to sleep in her arms. When she was possitive that the child was sleep, she walked him over to his crib by the window. She wrapped him up in beautiful blue silk sheets. She kissed the baby's forehead, and looked up at the window. But, what she found outside was somehing she never wanted to see in her life. It was InuYasha's eyes. They stared hard at her, she shivered. She looked at her baby who was fast asleep by the window.

She shivered again before running toward the window to grab her baby. The second her foot moved, the window glass shattered in front of her. She screamed, and grabbed her baby. She held him close to her bosom and kept her head down, hoping the glass would not touch him. She looked at Sesshomaru, who was standing behind her. His eyes were bright red, he was staring at InuYasha who was sitting on the window seel.

"What's the matter, dear brother? You want to be part of my fun, too?" asked InuYasha.He smiled at SEsshomaru, with a strange wickedness on his face. Sesshomaru growled deeply in his throat before whispering,

"Get Out." He said. InuYasha smiled.

"Remember, Brother, you can't ever get rid of me. I can still haunt Rin's heart. I can still scare her." After saying that, InuYasha disappeared. Rin shivered. She hugged her baby, who was now screaming, probably angry at Rin for waking him up so suddenly. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha...Is he a ghost?" she asked. Sesshomaru's eyes went back to their original color, and Sesshomaru looked at her. His face said it all. Yes, he was a ghost. No, he does not want to talk about it. The child in Rin's arms was still screaming. Rin put him back in his crib, and he fell asleep. Rin looked at Sesshomaru with worry on her face. Sesshomaru walked over to her, and hugged her. Rin hugged him back. They passionatly kissed, (AN: And they did it again...) Rin concieved again.

While Rin slept next to Sesshomaru, she started having nightmares. she would see InuYasha, with a gun in his hand, or with a sword, or a chainsaw, and he would be murdering Rin. Rin often woke up sweating. She sighed and looked at her lover at her side. She rubbed her temples with er fingertips. She wanted to kill InuYasha, but he was too scary. Rin stayed awake all night till the sun shone through the curtains, and her baby started crying. Rin got out of the bed and walked over to her baby. She hugged him, and walked over to her bed, and sat on the edge.

When Sesshomaru woke up not long after Rin got her baby, he sat up, and saw Rin on the edge. He smiled, then got up, and walked into the closet. Rin waited for Sesshomaru to come out. When he did, he wore a black Michiyuki. It looked as though it were made of silk, and it probably was since he was the Lord of the Western Lands. After he came out of the closet, Rin gave the baby to Sesshomaru and she went into the closet. She put on a silk kimono too. Hers was a light shade of Red, with a green undercoat. She also had a matching green choker.

Rin smiled, then walked over to SEsshomaru to get her baby. Mamoru started crying again. Rin exspected that he was hungry, for he slept all night without any milk. She was very modest about things like that, so she took a blue sheet from his crib, and laid it over her chest as she fed him. Even if Sesshomaru was the only one in the room, she did not want anyone to see.

Sesshomaru looked at her, then at the blanket that was laid over her chest. He smiled slightly, he looked out the window, then at the door.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin looked at him, her eyes had some worry in them.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at the door, then back at Rin.

"We're going to meet someone in the saukra orchard." He said. Rin was at first confused. Why would we meet them there? It's in the back of the castle. She shrugged it off, and when she finished feeding Mamoru, she redid her kimono and put the blanket back in his crib. She had not much of a choice but to bring the baby with her when she left to meet the new person.

They walked outside of the castle and into the orchard where the cherry blossoms were falling like snow. Then, Rin saw a shadow of some sort in the distance. She looked a little hard, but could not see anything different. When they were closer, she saw a woman. This woman had long dark brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail. She had a light purple color of her eyelids, otherwise she wore no make up. She had on a pink kimono with a green obi.

"Rin, this is Sango. Sango is going to be your maidservant, okay? She will watch the baby while you and me are gone, or if you are ill." He said. Sango smiled at Rin.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru has told me all about you." she said in a cheerful voice. Rin smiled at Sango, butstopped when she saw the choker she wore. Sango was wearing a choker with the Star of David on it. Sango was a Jew!

"Aw! What an adorable baby! What's his name?" asked Sango, as she rubbed the baby's silver hair.

"Oh, his name is Mamoru." she said sheepishly. Sango smiled at the baby.

"What a beatiful name for such a baby as he!" she said. "I see you two are having another one." she said looking at Rin. Rin's eyes widened.

"How would you know? I just got pregnant last night." Rin was a little suspicious.

"Haha! I didn't know you were having another one! I just said that to see if you really were." Sango laughed. Rin's tension went down, this Sango character might turn out to be just what Rin needed. Sesshomaru looked at the two women, they both seemed happy.

"Sango, let me show you inside the castle." Rin said. She gave the baby to Sesshomaru, and grabbed Sango's hand and they both ran into the castle like children. Sesshomaru sighed, Rin shouldn't be running like that while she's pregnant. It didn't make much of a difference, since Rin and Sango were already in the castle.

"I look forward to working for you, Rin. And I hope your pregnancy goes well!" said Sango after Rin gave her a tour of the castle.

"I look foward to having you work for me!" said Rin, and they both waved goodbye, and Sango was led by a guard, to her room. "I like that Sango kid. She's alright." Rin said to Sesshomaru, who was putting the baby in his crib.

"I'm sure she is." He said. Rin smiled, and they both had a good night's sleep that night.


	11. Names are Stupid

Author's Notes: Ok, I wasn't sure what to do now, since Rin is pregnant. But, I decided to introduce yet, another new character. 

------------------------------

During Rin's 8th month of pregnancy, Rin had been setting up a crib in her room for her new baby. She was not sure whether it was to be a boy or a girl. She was thinking of giving the baby a neutral name, so she would not be disappointed if she gave a boy name to a girl, or the oppisite. Rin could not think of a neutral name, so she came up with two names, one for a boy and one for a girl. Then, when she realized she was not capable of giving a demon baby a good name, she decided if it were to be a boy, she would let Sesshomaru name it.

Rin at first thought that this was a great idea. Not long after that, Rin gave birth to a boy. She did as she planned, and let Sesshomaru name it. Unfortunatly, Sesshomaru did not know any good names for the child. They both blushed in embrassement. That poor child...

Because neither Rin or Sesshomaru could name the child, Rin looked up a word in the dictionary. It didn't matter what the word was as long as it was fit for their child. She finally found him, and they both agreed on the name. His name was Mamoru, which meant Earth. Rin already loved that child with all her heart, what more could the baby ask of her?

That night, Rin rocked the baby to sleep in her arms. When she was possitive that the child was sleep, she walked him over to his crib by the window. She wrapped him up in beautiful blue silk sheets. She kissed the baby's forehead, and looked up at the window. But, what she found outside was somehing she never wanted to see in her life. It was InuYasha's eyes. They stared hard at her, she shivered. She looked at her baby who was fast asleep by the window.

She shivered again before running toward the window to grab her baby. The second her foot moved, the window glass shattered in front of her. She screamed, and grabbed her baby. She held him close to her bosom and kept her head down, hoping the glass would not touch him. She looked at Sesshomaru, who was standing behind her. His eyes were bright red, he was staring at InuYasha who was sitting on the window seel.

"What's the matter, dear brother? You want to be part of my fun, too?" asked InuYasha.He smiled at SEsshomaru, with a strange wickedness on his face. Sesshomaru growled deeply in his throat before whispering,

"Get Out." He said. InuYasha smiled.

"Remember, Brother, you can't ever get rid of me. I can still haunt Rin's heart. I can still scare her." After saying that, InuYasha disappeared. Rin shivered. She hugged her baby, who was now screaming, probably angry at Rin for waking him up so suddenly. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha...Is he a ghost?" she asked. Sesshomaru's eyes went back to their original color, and Sesshomaru looked at her. His face said it all. Yes, he was a ghost. No, he does not want to talk about it. The child in Rin's arms was still screaming. Rin put him back in his crib, and he fell asleep. Rin looked at Sesshomaru with worry on her face. Sesshomaru walked over to her, and hugged her. Rin hugged him back. They passionatly kissed, (AN: And they did it again...) Rin concieved again.

While Rin slept next to Sesshomaru, she started having nightmares. she would see InuYasha, with a gun in his hand, or with a sword, or a chainsaw, and he would be murdering Rin. Rin often woke up sweating. She sighed and looked at her lover at her side. She rubbed her temples with er fingertips. She wanted to kill InuYasha, but he was too scary. Rin stayed awake all night till the sun shone through the curtains, and her baby started crying. Rin got out of the bed and walked over to her baby. She hugged him, and walked over to her bed, and sat on the edge.

When Sesshomaru woke up not long after Rin got her baby, he sat up, and saw Rin on the edge. He smiled, then got up, and walked into the closet. Rin waited for Sesshomaru to come out. When he did, he wore a black Michiyuki. It looked as though it were made of silk, and it probably was since he was the Lord of the Western Lands. After he came out of the closet, Rin gave the baby to Sesshomaru and she went into the closet. She put on a silk kimono too. Hers was a light shade of Red, with a green undercoat. She also had a matching green choker.

Rin smiled, then walked over to SEsshomaru to get her baby. Mamoru started crying again. Rin exspected that he was hungry, for he slept all night without any milk. She was very modest about things like that, so she took a blue sheet from his crib, and laid it over her chest as she fed him. Even if Sesshomaru was the only one in the room, she did not want anyone to see.

Sesshomaru looked at her, then at the blanket that was laid over her chest. He smiled slightly, he looked out the window, then at the door.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin looked at him, her eyes had some worry in them.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at the door, then back at Rin.

"We're going to meet someone in the saukra orchard." He said. Rin was at first confused. Why would we meet them there? It's in the back of the castle. She shrugged it off, and when she finished feeding Mamoru, she redid her kimono and put the blanket back in his crib. She had not much of a choice but to bring the baby with her when she left to meet the new person.

They walked outside of the castle and into the orchard where the cherry blossoms were falling like snow. Then, Rin saw a shadow of some sort in the distance. She looked a little hard, but could not see anything different. When they were closer, she saw a woman. This woman had long dark brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail. She had a light purple color of her eyelids, otherwise she wore no make up. She had on a pink kimono with a green obi.

"Rin, this is Sango. Sango is going to be your maidservant, okay? She will watch the baby while you and me are gone, or if you are ill." He said. Sango smiled at Rin.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru has told me all about you." she said in a cheerful voice. Rin smiled at Sango, butstopped when she saw the choker she wore. Sango was wearing a choker with the Star of David on it. Sango was a Jew!

"Aw! What an adorable baby! What's his name?" asked Sango, as she rubbed the baby's silver hair.

"Oh, his name is Mamoru." she said sheepishly. Sango smiled at the baby.

"What a beatiful name for such a baby as he!" she said. "I see you two are having another one." she said looking at Rin. Rin's eyes widened.

"How would you know? I just got pregnant last night." Rin was a little suspicious.

"Haha! I didn't know you were having another one! I just said that to see if you really were." Sango laughed. Rin's tension went down, this Sango character might turn out to be just what Rin needed. Sesshomaru looked at the two women, they both seemed happy.

"Sango, let me show you inside the castle." Rin said. She gave the baby to Sesshomaru, and grabbed Sango's hand and they both ran into the castle like children. Sesshomaru sighed, Rin shouldn't be running like that while she's pregnant. It didn't make much of a difference, since Rin and Sango were already in the castle.

"I look forward to working for you, Rin. And I hope your pregnancy goes well!" said Sango after Rin gave her a tour of the castle.

"I look foward to having you work for me!" said Rin, and they both waved goodbye, and Sango was led by a guard, to her room. "I like that Sango kid. She's alright." Rin said to Sesshomaru, who was putting the baby in his crib.

"I'm sure she is." He said. Rin smiled, and they both had a good night's sleep that night.


	12. Morning Sickness is Stupid

Author's Notes: Okay, in this story Rin is supposed to have two kids before leaving the castle. I can't tell you more, I'll ruin the story...(I possibly just did! XP)

--------------------------------------

When Rin woke up the next morning Sango was in her room cleaning. She was wearing a normal kimono. There was nothing special about it, it was dark green and she had a lighter green obi.

"Oh, Good Morning, Lady Rin." Sango said smiling. Rin opened her mouth to say something, but she ended up covering her mouth with her hands and runnng straight to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her.

"Oh, Lady Rin are you alright?" Sango said putting her ear on the door. She heard Rin vomiting. Sango slowly opened the door only to find Rin squatting on the floor, hunched over and vomiting. Sango sat next to her and patted her back. When Rin stopped, she was panting. She wiped her mouth and looked at Sango. She first washed out her mouth before talking.

"Sango." she said, "Sango, that was scary." Rin shuddered. Sango smiled. Rin had no clue why after seeing her boss throw up she would smile.

"Sweetie, that's natural." She said.

"What? How is that natural? Since when do people wake up and throw up?" Rin asked. She was slightly angered by Sango's happy aura, and slightly scared that something was wrong with her.

"Hm...I can tell that you are new to the adult world, Rin." Sango sighed, then smiled at Rin. "Rin, when a woman gets pregnant sometimes they get what we call...'morning sickness'. It's comepletly natural, nothing's wrong with you. Now, you might be miserable for a few weeks, but it will clear up soon." Rin stared at her. Those two words were ringing in her head..._Morning Sickness...Morning Sickness..._

Sesshomaru was awake already, he was outside of the bathroom, listening to their conversation. When they opened the door, Sesshomaru was standing in front of the door.

"Rin has morning sickness?" Sesshomaru's voice was calm. Rin threw her arms around him.

"Oh no! It's not a bad thing!" she mumbled in his shoulder. She patted her back.

"I know. It's completely natural, I was actually surprised when you did not have it when Mamoru was born." he said. Rin looked up at him.

"What? How do you know about Morning Sickness?" she asked. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Rin.

"Kikyou had Morning Sickness." he said. Sesshomaru's head went down a little. Rin looked at SAngo, and even she had a little sadness in her eyes. Rin was confused. Who was Kikyou? He said earlier that InuYasha had killed her, and now he's saying that he witnessed her morning sickness. _Could Kikyou be Sesshomaru's first lover? Had he loved someone else before me?_

Rin was a little sadened at the thought. Sesshomaru looked up at her, and seeing the sadness on her face, he decided it was time to tell her about Kikyou. He motioned for her to follow him, and she did. He walked over to the bed, then sat next to Rin. Sango was in the bathroom cleaning the mess Rin made on the floor.

Sesshomaru was a little hesistant about telling Rin about Kikyou. He sighed then looked at Rin.

"Rin." he said. "Do you really want to hear about Kikyou? Even if it scares you a little?" Rin was a little confused, but if Sesshomaru tryuly loved someone else before her, she wanted to know. Rin nodded. "Rin, Kikyou was actually my best friend. She was in love with InuYasha, but when we became friends, InuYasha was angry with Kikyou, and often abused her. I couldn't do anything much, since it was Kikyou's life...not mine. Anyways, when she became pregnant with InuYasha's child, she was scared of InuYasha, she thought he would kill her child. So, I let her stay with me on my side of the castle. When InuYasha found Kikyou with me, he was even more angry with Kikyou, and he dragged her back to the other side."

"I"m sorry to interupt, but did you and Kikyou sleep in thee same bed?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru sighed.

"No. We didn't. Kikyou slept in another room. May I finish?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

"Anyways, when he brought her back to the dark side of castle, he hit her. He beat her hard. she managed to come back to me for help. I couldn't help her, otherwise InuYasha could've killed her, but luckily he didn't. Not long after that Kikyou had a baby girl, she couldn't think of a name, so she called it baby until she thought of a perfect name. A little like you and me..." Rin smiled at that, even if it was a little embarassing. "And after her child was born, InuYasha had came back to kill her. She ended up killing him by mistake. I won't get into any details. But then, InuYasha became a ghost and started haunting her in her dreams. He scared her so bad, she killed herself one night. And she killed her screaming baby too." Sesshomaru's face became solem. Rin looked at him, then at Sango, who had finished cleaning the bathroom and sat to hear the story.

"Yes, Kikyou was a dear when she was living, Ooh, I hate that InuYasha!" Sango said with anger in her voice. Sango looked up at Rin. Rin felt a little sorry for Kikyou. "I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry you had to hear that Rin. I'm going to make up the bed." and Sango walked over to the bed and started throwing the sheets off.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

"Um, I have to go feed the baby." she said before getting up, and gently picking up the baby from his crib. She walked over to the chair by the bed, and picked up the little blue blanket she used to feed the baby with. Sesshomaru sighed, and left the room. Rin was too angry with herself to ask where he was going. When Sango finished the bed, she smiled at Rin.

"Rin-Chan, is there anything else you want me to do?" she asked. Then she looked at the blue blanket on Rin's chest. "What's the blanket for?"

"Oh, well...so nobody can see me feed the baby." Rin blushed a little after saying that. Sango was confused since not one person, from the Lady of the Western Lands, to the poorest slave girl had ever been modest about that. She shrugged it off, then walked over to the closet to clean there.

Rin watched as Sango hurridly put all the clothes in order by color, then dust the older ones off with a little pink cloth in her hand. Rin soon became bored, and when she finished feeding Mamoru, she put him back in his crib, and waited for Sesshomaru to come back. When Sesshomaru came back through the doors, he had three large books in his hand. One was open as he walked over to Rin. He stared at the little squigglys on the page.

He gave the open book at Rin, asking if she could read it. And, she did. It was a strange book, though. It talked about nothing much really. It had history in it, loads of history. It almost put Rin to sleep, reading it. She looked over at Sesshomaru, whose mind was somewhere else. She closed the book. He looked at her. She sighed...

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but this book is a little boring." Sesshomaru looked away, and he seemed a little distant. Rin looked in the same direction as he, only to find words written on the side of the wall, next to the window above the baby's crib. The words were not made of ink, but rather a thick red blood. Rin read the words in her head... _Kill Child the, too Rin if not do over hand Rin InuYasha to..._

"What does it say, Rin?" asked Sesshomaru still looking at the words. Rin's eyes widened, and she looked at Sesshonaru.

"It's messed up writing, but basically it says, 'I'll kill the child and Rin too, if you do not hand rin over to InuYasha.' Sesshomaru, what should we do?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru thought for a while.

"Maybe, sice you're pregnant now, We'll have to sacrafice one child, and then make up a decoy for you." he said solemly.

"What?" Rin said, he voice slightly sadened, mostly full of fear. "Give up a child? I can't Sesshomaru! I love my baby, even my unborn one too! They're my heart!" tears were filling up in Rin's eyes, and she placed a hand over her stomach.

"I know this might be tough, but we would rather have InuYasha kill one child, then both of them and you as well." Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's cheek. A tear rolled down her face, and through his fingers.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin said, her tears started flowing more freely now. She threw her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder. She then looked up at him, then at her sleeping baby. _I'm...I'm so sorry...my baby..._


	13. Shelter is Comforting

Author's Notes: No warnings for this chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha! InuYasha, It's Rin! I want to talk to you!" Rin screamed out her window.

"What do you want?" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see InuYasha sitting on the bed, his arms crossed, as well as his legs. He had an annoyed look on his face. "Did Sesshomaru give you up?" he asked.

"No. It's about my child." she said. "Would it be okay, if I gave you my child instead of me?"

"No." InuYasha said it, plain and simple. No hesitantion.

Rin sighed. This would be harder than she thought. She realized she had no choice but to make a decoy of herself. Rin nodded, and InuYasha left the room. Sesshomaru opened the door, and saw Rin.

"I told you he wouldn't change his mind." Sesshomaru said walking up to her. Rin kept her head down. She couldn't get rid of Mamoru. Like she said, he was her heart. "Rin, I've found the perfect materials to make you out of, but I will need your scent over it."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Rin asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"I don't know, do whatever you must. Spit on it, rub it, lay on it, do whatever you have to in order to get your scent on there."

"What is it?" Rin said in disgust. She surely did not want to touch dirt, or mud of any sort.

"It's your fake body. It's made of clay. It's not moving yet, but when InuYasha comes for you and Mamoru, it will be animate." Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded and followed Sesshomaru to the area where they kept the clay body. It looked real enough. Knowing that InuYasha could see anything, Sesshomaru had made the room pitch black, it was a black that neither InuYasha, nor Sesshomaru could see through. Neither ghost demon or flesh demon could see either. Only Rin could adjust her eyes to it. When she saw herself, she nearly screamed. It looked very much like her, and very real from the nails on her toes, to the hairs on her head. Rin looked at it, then touched it. She gathered up saliva in her mouth, and spat on it, she rubbed it in, so that her scent would be on it.

When Rin had finished, she and Sesshomaru had gone back into their room. Rin rubbed her stomach again before looking at Mamoru, who was screaming in his crib. Rin picked him up, and fed him, before cradling him in her arms. This was probably going to be her last night with him. She sighed. She put Mamoru's head on her shoulder and rocked him back and forth. Tears stained her cheeks, as she saw him slowly drift to sleep on her shoulder. She then laid him down, gently on her lap and rubbed his forehead. He was smiling. Rin laid him back in the crib, and let him sleep. She walked over to Sesshomaru, who was asleep on the bed, and threw herarms around him. She sobbed. He awoke, but did not open his eyes. He was too tired to want to be bothered by Rin's tears. Not that he didn't love Rin, it was very far rom that actually, he just wanted to sleep.

When Rin saw that he was not waking up, she let go of him, and rubbed her eyes. She walked over to her side of the bed, and almost imediatly fell asleep. When Sesshomaru saw that Rin was sleep, he got up and walked over to the window, and looked at Mamoru. Mamoru was fast asleep in the crib. Sesshomaru smiled, then silently called out InuYasha's name, in their own lanugage. It took a while, but InuYasha anwsered.

Sesshomaru told InuYasha that he would give not give him Rin or the baby. InuYasha asked why. Sesshomaru was somewhat shocked that he asked, because InuYasha already knew why, because Sesshomaru loved Rin, and he loved Mamoru. InuYasha was quiet for a while, before saying to Sesshomaru that his child was beautiful.

'What?' Sesshomaru was in utter shock. Never once has InuYasha given him a compliment, and now wasn't really a good time either.

'I said, you have a beautiful child.' InuYasha said. InuYasha soon appeared next to the baby, he had a sad expression on his face.

'Rin is going to wake up, soon. I will have to ask you to leave.'

InuYasha disappeared, 'I'm glad you see things my way. I will have to kill Rin and the Child soon. Please don't take it personally.' and he left the room through the window. Not long after that the light from the morning sun had shone through the curtains. Rin moaned as the light shine in her face, and she woke up. Sesshomaru had Mamoru in his arms, the baby was sleeping. Rin looked at Sesshomaru with a questioned look, before running to the bathroom and throwing up on the floor. Sesshomaru sighed. Sango heard Rin and came through the door, smiling.

"Excuse me, Milord. But, I'm on my way to clean the bathroom." She smiled. Then opened the door, and saw Rin in the same position as yesterday. She closed the door. "Hehe... I guess, I'll wait till she's done." She said smiling.

When Rin finished, she came out thee bathroom with a pale face. Sango smiled at Rin.

"Aw, I'm sure after looking at that face of yours, that you must've made a big mess on the floor. Let me go clean it up now!" Then, she opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. Rin looked at her. She then looked at Mamoru, alseep in Sesshomaru's hands. Tears filled up in her eyes. She hugged her sleeping baby, and cried. Sesshomaru patted her back. InuYasha would be coming soon to kill her and Mamoru.

"Here, take the baby, I'm going to get your decoy." Sesshomaru said, handing Rin Mamoru. Rin looked at her still sleeping baby. She put a finger on his cheek and rubbed it. A tear hit his face, and he woke up. He looked at Rin. When his eyes filled with tears, Rin's eyes filled up too. Mamoru started screaming. Rin wanted to scream too, but she ended up, hicupping. Mamoru saw her strange reaction, and stopped. He looked at his hicupping mother, and giggled. Rin stopped crying, when he laughed, and she smiled. She hugged him close to her bosom, before setting him back in his crib.

When Sesshomaru came back with her decoy, she was animate, and she smiled at Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why does that woman look just like me?" she asked Sesshomaru. Even if she was fake, her emotions were real, for she was made with the soul of a young servant girl who Sesshomaru once knew. If InuYasha really did kill her decoy, it would not effect that child's soul. Rin looked at her copy.

"Um...Rin, this is your child, okay? Protect him with your life." Rin grabbed Mamoru and placed him in her decoy's arms.

"I promise you, Milady, this child won't die before me." She said. She took the baby in her arms, and Sesshomaru and Rin had left the room. Rin started crying as soon as she passed through the large doors. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Sesshomaru tried his best to comfort her. But, it wasn't really working. Rin seemed a little sick. She felt like she could throw up. Leaving her baby behind wasn't the best idea.

When Rin, and Sesshomaru were outside of the castle, they had both thrown long Michiyukis over their heads, so that no one could see their faces. Sesshomaru had Rin's arm in his hand as they ran, so Rin would not fall behind. Rin hated having to run like that, especially while she was pregnant. Rin cried as they ran from the castle, she already missed the warm bed, the kind Sango, the closet, and even the bathroom.

It was not long after that, that InuYasha had realized only the child was real. Her decoy did not bleed. InuYasha was truly angery, and he easily followed Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin screamed when she saw the red eyes behind her. Sesshomaru did not look back. He kept running, but his talons started glowing green, and InuYasha's eyes disappeared.

They stopped running when Rin fell over in tiredness. Sesshomaru could run forever if he wanted to, but he was completly forgetting that Rin was human. Rin was panting. Sesshomaru picked up Rin is his arms, and continued running. The wind blew in, and the land became cold. They could not go back to the castle, for InuYasha has already killed her decoy, and knows that rin is alive. If he finds out that she is pregnant, who knows what twisted fantasy could go through that complex mind of his.

They finally stopped in a small village that was outside of the castle's rule. Sesshomaru sighed, and looked at Rin, who fainted in his arms while they were running. Sesshomaru walked into the village cautiously. A woman who was working in the feilds, had seen him. She walked up to him, and looked at Rin.

"Are you looking for somewhere to lodge?" she asked. This woman looked very young, a little younger than Rin, her hair was jet black, and her eyes were a strange purplish color.

"Yes. Do you know of any places?" He asked.

"Not really. Since you are a demon, the village would probably exile you, but I see that you carry a wife of yours, am I correct? She is pregnant too?" She said pointing to Rin.

"Yes, she's only 2 months, but she really needs a place to rest." Sesshomaru's arms were getting a little tired after holding Rin for such a long period of time.

"Here, let me take her, I'll lead you to my hut, you can stay with me for as long as you must. You look vagily familair. Have we met?" the woman asked, as she took Rin in her arms.

"I din't think I've ever seen you before in my life." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ah, well, My memory isn't what it used to be, follow me." And they walked up a side of a mountain, through caves and tunnels, till they were completely on the other side of the mountain. Then, on the steep side on the mountain, there was a little house, it was held up by long pieces of wood, while the house itself was made of bamboo and metal.

Sesshomaru looked at it, then at Rin, who was still in the woman's arms. When they got there, she opened the door, and they walked into the most beatiful room. It smelled of freshly cut bamboo, and even a little hint of orange. The floors were made of light wood, and in the middle of the room, was a table and four little rugs in a circle around it. They were in the dining area.

"Here, let she show you your room, and I'll put this little puppy to bed." the woman said, and she led Sesshomaru to a small room on the side of the house. The room was plain, but beautiful all the same. The walls were also had of cut bamboo, and the floor was still wood. There was only one futon, and it was smallish. It could possibly fit two Rin's, but not a Sesshomaru and a Rin. He sighed. They'll just have to both try to sleep on the futon together. The woman laid Rin on the futon, and placed a little white blanket on her.

"I never got your name." Sesshomaru said to the woman.

"Oh, silly me! Must've slipped ma mind! Call me Kukari." said the woman. "I'll leave you alone with her now, Ah think she'll be wakin' up soon!" and Kukari left the room, and closed the sliding door behind her.

Sesshomaru sat at watched Rin sleep on the futon. There was a rather large window behind him, and when she light from the blue sky shone on Rin's face, she immediatly woke up. She looked at her surroundings beforer gettting up and walking over to Sesshomaru.

"Where are we?" she asked. She looked at Sesshomaru. Her eyes did not grow wide this time, for she felt that she could possibly grow to get comfortable here, at least till her baby is born.

"A woman named kukari offered to take care of us here until we came return to the castle." Sesshomaru said. Rin stared at him, then she looked out to the window. Her eyes seemed to reflect the face of the castle, even if the castle was out of sight. Rin missed Mamoru, even if he wasn't a year old yet. She sighed, Sesshomaru looked put the window too. The wind came and blew in their faces, if you stood behind the couple, you would probably see a wave of brown and silver hair. They both became quiet. The sky started changing colors in front of their eyes, and it went from a light blue, to a lighter pink, to a lilac color, to a dark red. Rin was almost sleep, when Kukari came through the sliding door.

"Sorry to bother ya'll, but are any of you hungry?" she asked. Rin looked at Sesshomaru, then felt her stomack growl. She was a little hungry. Rin nodded and Kukari led rin out into the dining area to eat. Rin sat down on one of the little rugs on the floor. She sighed, when Kukari handed her a large bowl with soup in it. Rin picked up her chopsticks and started picking at it. She ate if,, and to her surprise it was delicous.

"So, ya'll must be rich telling from them fancy clothes." Kukari smiled at Rin. Rin stopped eating and looked down at her red kimono. Yes, it was beauiful, but it reminded her too much of the castle and Sango, and her baby.

"Well, we were..." Rin said quietly, she picked up her chopsticks and slowly started eating again. Kukari looked at Rin's sad expression, and after looking at that, she needed no explaination.

"Long story, huh?" she said. She took a sip of water from her little blue cup that sat next to her chopsticks when she was not using them.

"Yes. A very very long story." Rin said, keeping her head down. they both sat in silence until rin was finished with her soup. "Thankyou." she said as she got up, and put the dishes on another table that wasn't too far from the dining table. Rin sighed before walking over to her room, and closing the door. Kukari sighed.

Rin walked over to the futon, and laid down on it next to Sesshomaru, who was already sleep. She smiled, and gently patted Sesshomaru on the back. Her eyes became sad, and she turned on her side and fell asleep.


	14. Babies Are Comforting

Author's Notes: Nothing new...that I can tell you about... XD

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning was far from what anyone expected. Kukari was the first to wake up, as she was every morning. Kukari was in the dining room, sowing up a new skirt for Rin, when she heard a light sound at the door. (A/N: it wasn't really a door, it was more like a large rag that was hung above the doorway. I guess it's used to keep the chill out...XD)

Kukari turned her head toward the doorway.

"Kukari-Chan? It's Sango." Kukari smiled. She had recognized the shy voice that Sango had, and she immediately called her in. Sango walked into the room, and smiled at Kukari. "Kukari-Chan, I really need to talk to Rin." Sango's smiley expression grew with each word. Kukari took it that she had something to give to Rin, and she must've been very eager to see her expression.

"Wait, Sango, I thought you said you were going to work in that fancy castle with the Lord." said Kukari. Sango's expression went from totally eager, to a little bit of sadness.

"Kuka-Chan?" Sango said, her head was slowly sinking, and only her eyes were visible through her long chocolaty brown hair.

"Yes?" asked Kukari. Now it was her who was eager. She wanted to know if anything bad had happened to the couple. She loved love stories.

"Kuka-Chan, you remember those people that I asked you to watch over?" Sango then looked up at Kukari.

"Oh, you mean Sesshomaru and Rin? Yes, they're sleep now." She said, she turned her head to their room, as if she were pointing it out with her head.

"Well, the silver-haired one is _Lord_ Sesshomaru, and _Lady_ Rin. They are the royal couple."

Kukari's eyes widened. Even if they looked rich, she would never expect a demon Lord to chose a human as a mate. It was shocking.

"Kuka-Chan? Now I seriously need to talk to Rin." Sango's eagerness about whatever it was earlier, had almost came back, but now she seemed more eager to talk to Rin than anything. Kukari nodded, and slowly approached Rin's room. She slowly opened the sliding door, and looked down at both of them sleeping. Their position was very awkward though, it almost made Kukari laugh. Rin's arms were completely spread out, one arm was off the futon, the other on was in Sesshomaru's face. But, Sesshomaru's legs were spread out, and his feet were on Rin's legs. Their heads were facing the opposite way, and Sesshomaru's long hair covered Rin's face, and Rin's brown hair was underneath her head. The blanket was on Sesshomaru, and the pillows were on Rin.

Kukari slowly approached them. She shivered, since it was freezing in their room. She remembered that Rin was still pregnant and if she woke Rin up, they would have to wait from Rin to go through her morning sickness show, and then hear Rin's long story about how much she hates being pregnant, then they'd have to wait for Rin to go through her crying episode.

_No Way, Am I waking Rin up now. It's too early in the morning for such drama..._ She left the room and asked Sango if Sesshomaru could be an alternative. Sango said it was OK. With that said, Kukari went back to the chilling room to wake up Sesshomaru. She kept up slowly in front of him. She couldn't scare him like she wanted to, because if she did, he could wake up Rin. She gently flicked his nose, and his eyes snapped open.

He slowly sat up, and rubbed his eyes. His dark blue michiyuki was partly undone, revealing only a little of his muscular chest. His hair stuck to his face and to his Michiyuki. His eyes were still half lidded, since he was only half awake. Sure he could talk, but since he was half awake, the things he heard were things her thought he was dreaming of.

"C'mon Sesshomaru, somebody wants to see you." Kukari said as she pulled on his arm. He stood up, and they both walked over to the dining room and met Sango.

"Ok San-Chan. Here he is. Go on, talk to him." encouraged the ever so eager Kukari.

"Hey, calm down, Kukari. Let him wake up a little." Sango said. Sesshomaru only stared at her with his blank expression, but anyone could tell he was not yet awake. The longer they stood waiting, his eyes became heavy, and slowly closed themselves.

"Hey hey! Please wake up, Mi lord!" Sesshomaru's eyes opened a little. "I have something to say..." continued Sango.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango. His eyes opened almost all the way.

"Sango?" he said. Sango smiled and nodded. There was a little bundle of rags and torn blankets in her hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look who else came to see you!" She slowly moved the blankets, and revealed a little head, hiding in the bundle. She tapped the little head, and gently whispered, "Wake up." Then two small ears popped up, and the head turned towards Sesshomaru. It was Mamoru!

Sesshomaru vision was blurred somewhat because he was still half asleep. Mamoru smiled and pushed Sango. Sango took the blankets and rags off of him, and set him down on the floor. Mamoru walked over to Sesshomaru, and tugged at his pant leg. Sesshomaru looked down, and saw a splitting image of himself, except for the ears. He smiled and pick Mamoru up.

"Mamoru..." said, his voice was somewhat weak. It was mostly because of his tiredness, but he was also very happy. A happy sadness formed in his expression as he smiled at his baby. He lifted Mamoru and spun him around. Mamoru was laughing, his eyes were shut tight, and he giggled uncontrollably. When Sesshomaru's arms became tired, he brought the giggling baby down and hugged him close to his chest.

"Papa..." the baby said, and Mamoru grabbed a lock of Sesshomaru's silver hair, and laid his head on his father's shoulder. Sesshomaru's long hair covered his face, but still his tears stained Mamoru's tiny shirt. Sango smiled, and tears filled in her eyes too. Kukari had left the room, for she started crying already.

"My son..." Sesshomaru whispered. He said this so low, nobody except for Mamoru could hear him. Mamoru smiled, and patted his father's back. Mamoru learned to do this when he smelled tears, because that was what his mother used to do when he would cry. Sesshomaru rocked Mamoru in his arms, and Mamoru fell asleep..When Mamoru was sleep, Sesshomaru sat down by the window and leaned against it. He yawned, and fell asleep with Mamoru still in his arms.

No later than that, Rin walked through the sliding door, and rubbed her eyes. Her hair was messy, and her michiyuki was almost completely undone. (A/N: Thankfully her long brown hair covered some parts...XP) She looked around, then walked over to the sleeping Sesshomaru. She looked at what he was holding, and found Mamoru. She stared at the baby in disbelief for a long time before waking up Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru! Please slap me, I think I'm still dreaming." She said, and she shook his shoulder as she said this.

"Hm? No, this really is Mamoru. You aren't dreaming, Rin." He held Mamoru up to his mother, and Rin took him. She smiled, and tears formed in her eyes. She held Mamoru close to her bosom and started crying.

"Oh, my baby!" She said. She rocked him back and forth, then gave him back to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, who is responsible for bringing our baby back to us?" she asked; a large smile lingering on her face.

"Sango-Chan came back and brought Mamoru with her." Sesshomaru said. Rin's eyes were widened. She had thought Mamoru died, that InuYasha killed him. She rubbed his head, and walked over to the kitchen to look for Sango.

"Sango-Chan!" Rin ran to Sango and threw her arms around her. Sango was a little caught off guard, and she laughed.

"Rin-Chan!" she said back.

"Sango-Chan! I'm glad you're alive! I thought Mamoru was dead...What happened? Didn't InuYasha try to kill him?" asked Rin. Sango saw the concern in Rin's eyes, and she smiled at the thought of what really happened.

"Rin-Chan, Remember when you told that copy of your's to protect that child with her life? Well, she did just that. She fought InuYasha like nobody's business. While, she fought InuYasha, I had just enough time to take Mamoru and bring him here. InuYasha is a little wounded, so we should be safe here for a while." Sango said.

Rin smiled and hugged Sango.

"Is anybody hungry?" asked Kukari. Rin and Sango nodded, and they both went to the dining room. Sesshomaru put Mamoru in their room, so he could sleep and they all ate breakfast. The lovely visit from Sango and Mamoru had put everybody in a good morning mood. When breakfast was over, the sky turned from a light blue, to a darker grayish blue. Light spring rain fell from the sky, sending a bamboo scent to crawl around the house.

Sesshomaru was sleeping on the futon with Mamoru on his stomach, Rin was making dumplings in the kitchen, Sango was outside fishing with Kukari, and as I said before, Mamoru was sleeping on Sesshomaru's stomach. It was the most perfect morning. The spring rain smelled even more beautiful with the return of Mamoru, and with another baby on the way, it was even more pleasant.

Sango and Kukari came through the door, with almost a basket full of fresh fish. The three women ate without Sesshomaru and Mamoru, since all those two wanted to do was sleep. The rain was still raining when they had finished eating, and were done cleaning the plates.

Rin looked out the nearest window, and smiled at the rain. _At least, now I can go to sleep without being afraid of the next day..._thought Rin. And she placed the last dish on a shelf in the kitchen before going to her room to check on Sesshomaru and Mamoru. They were still sleep. Mamoru's head rested on Sesshomaaru's chest. Sesshomaru's head rested on the futon. Mamoru was drooling on Sesshomaru, so Rin picked him up, and wiped it off then laid Mamoru down on Sesshomaru's stomach again.

To Rin, this was the happiest day in her life. She looked at the window, and smiled at the falling rain. _Nobody...not even InuYasha can ruin this day for me..._ thought Rin, and as this thought passed through her head, the rain had stopped and they sky turned into a light yellowish color. it looked a lot like the inside of an orange.

Rin sighed. It truly was the greatest day in her life.


End file.
